


Capriccio For Two Voices

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's still got something to teach Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capriccio For Two Voices

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'duet' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

"Hey, it's okay," Jaejoong says, leaning back and chuckling as he rubs at his nose, fond enough that Changmin doesn't take offence immediately at the laughter. "Just," Jaejoong pauses, makes the Jaejoong-noise that means revelation, a cunning plan, disaster in the making. "Just think of it like a duet, yeah?"

Changmin raises an eyebrow, asks, "Duet?" flat and unimpressed.

Jaejoong nods vigorously. "Take my timing cues. Give your own. Here." He leans in and brushes their lips together, a flicker of tongue against Changmin's mouth that has Changmin parting his lips instinctively in response. "Like that. Cue! Worked, right?"

Jaejoong might just be on to something; of course, Changmin doesn't admit that aloud. Instead he presses forward and kisses Jaejoong. He lingers this time, lips moving against Jaejoong's, and waits for the way Jaejoong breaks away and giggles when he realises Changmin's mouthing the words to 'Babo' against his lips.


End file.
